


氣旋季

by rulujusa



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulujusa/pseuds/rulujusa
Summary: 在一切結束之後
Relationships: Danno Tatsuya/Ryuuzaki Ikuo





	氣旋季

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個坑  
> 對 又是一個坑  
> 我的note裡面都是坑

段野醒在醫院。

他嘗試思考，想要了解情況，但他甚至不知道為甚麼自己會在醫院，最後僅有的記憶是自己被龍崎攙扶著離去。

郁夫。

想到龍崎，段野猛地坐起，驚動了槍傷，他摀著傷處找他的身影。病房卻靜謐的像杳無人煙之地，清晨的陽光淺淺反射出空氣的微塵，病床旁邊沙發椅背掛著段野的大衣，床邊的桌上放著他的手機，已經沒電了。他瞬間呼吸有些倉促了起來，他猜想是龍崎把他送到醫院了，但是不知道龍崎在哪令他煩躁，不知道時間令他煩躁，不知道離開房子的後續令他煩躁。

段野蹣跚下了床，關節像有點生了鏽的鎖，他翻了翻椅背上的大衣，口袋裡有菸跟打火機，但送洗的吊牌沒拆，估計還是他慣去的那家，應該是深町。他不是一個遲疑的人，他想要弄清楚到底發生了甚麼事。

但是他可能先需要刷個牙。  
還有換掉身上醜到爆的病衣。

正當他打開獨立病房裡的衣櫃，確認裡面有沒有衣服，病房門也開了。

來人說：「阿龍。」

應該先刷牙的。

∞

段野坐在沙發椅上，以他一貫的表情和姿態，搭上病人服有些唐突。

「阿龍你躺快兩天了。」龍崎沒有找地方坐下，也沒有倚著牆，像兀自立於海中的燈塔。他一時也不知道在一切倉促結束後該對段野說些甚麼。  
「還是再休息一下吧。」他說。

段野嗯的應了聲，看到龍崎好好的出現在他面前，他一面慶幸，一面又不滿對方竟一點想解釋的意思都沒有。他用龍崎帶來的充電線插上手機，手機響了一聲，接著一陣靜默。

「阿龍！」

「我們離開之後發生什麼事。」段野打斷龍崎接下來的勸說。

龍崎遲疑了片刻「我本來要帶你去樂園，但是在半路被阻止了。整件事還是被高層壓了下來。」

如果真的到了樂園，然後呢？你要做甚麼？段野把這個疑問連同質疑龍崎對於細節的省略都一併吞回腹內。

事到如今龍崎竟有點怕了段野，被多年搭檔自顧自地丟下也不是件容易釋懷的傷害，他可是龍崎一生中少數全然相信的人。看段野靜默不語，龍崎也讀不懂對方心裡的打算，只是怕段野又要自己行事。

自己拚上一輩子的壯烈復仇換來一個不清不重的結束，像是奮力揮棒結果只得到一個擦棒球。龍崎不知道自己要怎麼面對這個結果。段野也難以形容自己現在的感受，只覺得胸口悶悶的。他很少覺得疲憊或無奈，但此時筋疲力盡，無力感壟罩。

「郁夫，幫我拿點衣服跟吃的吧。」

「那你答應我，我回來的時候你還要在病房內。」

「好。」

段野看著龍崎推門離去的背影，他好想問龍崎，你後悔嗎？

等到龍崎終於拿到段野的衣物，請深町外帶了一份蛋包飯，又回到病房門前，已經過了一個小時。路上他忐忑。他想到前幾天被一把推開，想到他發現段野瀕死的時候，心裡一陣難受。他不敢告訴段野他原本的到樂園後的計畫，他可是想過要一起死的。

他推開門，看到段野還待在房內，甚至半坐半躺的在病床上，龍崎鬆了一口氣。

段野像是剛打完電話，把手機又重新放回一旁桌上。

「我幫你拿了套西裝。在你的衣櫃裡我找不到一些比較輕便的衣服。」龍崎邊說邊把衣服拿出來放在床邊，餐盒放桌邊。「還有蛋包飯，我想買這個不會錯。」

「謝謝。」

段野道了謝後病房便陷入沉默，他們分頭在警察以及黑道往上爬後，除了交換情報以外鮮少聊天，突然失去了這個話題，一時間兩人也不知到該交換些甚麼故事。

「阿龍剛剛打給誰了？」在段野幾乎把蛋包飯吃光時龍崎開口問了。

「深町，給他交辦一些事情。」

「這樣啊。」

段野吃掉最後一口，把空盤擱在一旁，逕自換起了衣服。

這幾天龍崎重新省視自己對於段野倒底是怎麼樣的情感，友誼不足以代表他們之間的關係，說是革命情感的話，兄弟可不會在換衣服時緊盯著對方露出來的背和腰，還有腿。雖然以前一起去澡堂時野不是沒看過，但是龍崎從來沒沒仔細的看過段野，也從沒有現在有的衝動，想要觸碰他身上所有傷痕。

「阿龍之後打算怎麼做？」龍崎甩甩頭，散去一些過了頭的想法。

「離開。」

「離開？」

「嗯。反正最初的目的不就只是找出20年前的犯人。既然事情已經沒有了後續，那我也沒有必要繼續待在松江組。還不知道要去哪，總之不會繼續待在新宿。而且我有錢。」段野扣上最後一個扣子，從稍早找到的菸盒裡抽出一根，本來想點上，看到房內的煙霧警報器，又改成只叼著不抽。

「但是......」

「郁夫你沒有必要離開吧。你還有日比野他們，就算沒有我，也還有人在。」段野知道龍崎猶豫的原因，他自認除了龍崎沒有其他能夠挽留自己。即使已成事實已久，知道龍崎還有後顧依舊令他不快，聽他還有推託之詞，心頭就起了無名火。

段野沒有一絲遲疑，拿起了大衣和手機便往房外走，儘管腳步因為傷口不算輕巧，但堅定。

一直到段野將門掩上了，龍崎都還沒下定決心。

段野大步往電梯，到了電梯到了卻又遲遲不進去，他對龍崎沒有馬上跟上感到理解卻又失落。失落之於段野是種陌生的情緒，但他卻在此刻感受到了失落感。他離開得堅定但又想再給自己的幻想一次機會。

他沉著氣默數。數到五我就離開，他想。

等不及他開始，就聽到走廊傳來跑步聲。

「阿龍。」龍崎在他面前停下來說。

「太慢了。」段野輕輕踢了龍崎一腳，進了電梯。

電梯一路往下。

「我們到底要去哪啊，阿龍？」

「我是真的不知道。」

「.......」

兩人走到醫院門口時，就看到了段野的車停在大門旁。

「你的車怎麼會在這裡？」

「剛剛叫深町開來停的。」段野一邊說一邊進了駕駛座。「你坐後座吧。」

「為甚麼？」

「郁夫，你有去過富士嗎？」  
「我們一路往南你覺得如何？」

「欸？」


End file.
